Jak pokonać Voldemorta
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Właśnie, jak? Dumbledore postanawia wysłać do niego psychoanalityka...


**Jak pokonać Voldemorta**

_(miniaturka specjalna)

* * *

_

...

- Potrzebuję pomocy.

- Panie?

- Nie miej takiej kretyńskiej miny, Lucjuszu. Z wami każdy by zwariował.

- Ihiiiii... Ależ panie, dlaczego?

- Eh... Lucjuszu, wyprowadź Bellę i wezwij Severusa.

- Tak, panie. Chodź, Bella.

- Ale ja nie chcęęęęę!

- _Imperio_!

...

- Severusie, potrzebuję pomocy.

- Panie?

- Pomocy psychologa.

- ... Panie?...

- Z kim ja muszę pracować... Masz mi sprowadzić jakiegoś psychologa, rozumiesz?

- Chyba psychiatrę...

- Hmm?

- Ależ oczywiście, panie.

...

- Albusie, Czarny Pan zażyczył sobie, żebym mu sprowadził psychologa.

- Już za późno.

- Też tak myślę. Masz jakiś pomysł?

- Hm... Wiem! Sprowadzimy Voldemortowi kogoś, kto pomoże nam się go pozbyć raz na zawsze.

- ?

- Freud.

- ... Albusie, jesteś absolutnie pewien, że byłeś w Gryffindorze?

- ?

- To było zbyt okrutne nawet jak na Slytherin.

...

- Panie, oto twoja pomoc. Doktor Sigmund Freud.

- Duch? Severusie...

- Panie, ale to ojciec, a może nawet dziadek całej psychologii!

- W takim razie proszę ze mną, doktorze.

- I proszę pamiętać, że my wszyscy w Hogwarcie jesteśmy pana fanami. I załatwimy ten mówiący portret.

- Będę pamiętał, panie Snape.

- Miło było poznać, doktorze.

- Wzajemnie.

...

- Dobrze. Proszę powiedzieć, jak się pan nazywa.

- Lord Voldemort.

- Hm... Według moich źródeł pańskie nazwisko brzmi Tom Marvolo Riddle, czy tak, panie Tom?

- Nie mów do mnie Tom! Nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym kotem z kreskówki!

- Słownictwo, panie Riddle.

- I nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. Riddle!

- Dobrze. Marvolo...

- Nie mów...

- Możemy zacząć?

- Eee... Tak. Proszę.

- Więc... Bo ja... Mam problem.

- Hm. Ogromny wąż jako chowaniec... Więc ma pan coś małego, tak?

- ... Słucham?

- No...

- Cooo?! Przepraszam bardzo, co to za sugestie?!

- ... Takie tylko... Możemy kontynuować?

- ... Proszę.

- Na czym, pana zdaniem, polega pański problem?

- Nikt mnie nie kocha, nikt mnie nie rozumie, Harry znów przede mną uciekł w zeszłym roku...

- Frustracja...

- Co?! Człowieku, on ma piętnaście lat! Co ty niby sugerujesz?!

- Hm... To się określa takim słowem na „p"...

- Ja chcę go zabić!, a nie... A nie sam-wiesz-co.

- Agresja... Wciąż uważam, że jest pan sfrustrowany.

- ... Możemy kontynuować?

- ... Dobrze. Co pan czuł względem swojego ojca?

- Nie wiem, zabiłem go, zanim zdążyłem sprecyzować swoje uczucia. Prawdopodobnie go nienawidziłem.

- Może to była zazdrość o matkę?

- Matka zmarła przy moim urodzeniu i nawet jej nie znałem... Że CO to było?!

- Nic, nic. Kontynuujmy, Pan się wychowywał...?

- W sierocińcu.

- Czy miał pan jakieś problemy?

- Hm?

- No, czy starsi koledzy lub opiekunowie pana dręczyli, psychicznie lub fizycznie...

- Doktorze, czemu w pana ustach każde pytanie kojarzy się z jednym?

- Ależ ja właśnie o to pytam.

- ... Tylko spokój, tylko spokój... Jestem czarodziejem, doktorze. Umiałem sobie poradzić z każdym. W Hogwarcie to nawet otworzyłem Komnatę Tajemnic i obłaskawiłem potwora Slytherina...

- Chyba zaczynam widzieć pański problem...

- Komnata Tajemnic to pomieszczenie!! Potwór Slytherina to zwierzę, wielki wąż!!

- Znów wąż?

- !!!

- Czemu pan się tak unosi?

- My się nie rozumiemy, doktorze...

- Proszę się uspokoić. Czy pan naprawdę nie przypomina sobie żadnego traumatycznego zdarzenia z przeszłości?

- O mało nie zginąłem, kiedy moje zaklęcie uśmiercające odbiło się od Pottera, a on był wtedy tylko niemowlęciem! Poluję na niego piąty rok, a on wciąż mi się wywija! A w zeszłym roku musiał mnie widzieć, jak się odradzałem i wyłoniłem się z kociołka n a g i!

- Ha!

- Mam dość... _Avada kedavra_!

- Pan zapomniał, że jestem duchem. Nie może pan mnie zabić.

- Niech to szlag!!! Moje życie jest naprawdę wredne... ... Ha! Mam plan! Uwolnię się od ciebie, raz na zawsze! Ahahahaha! _Avada kedavra_!

- Eh, czy nie prościej byłoby po prostu porozmawiać?

- Doktorze, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy coś nie tak?

- Pacjent nie żyje, panie Snape. Samobójstwo.

- Doskonale!! Chłopaki, Voldemort nie żyje! Lecimy to oblać! Zapraszam z nami, doktorze.

- Chętnie. Wy przynajmniej jesteście normalni.

- Ihiiiiii!... Prawda?

...

KONIEC

...

* * *

Voldemort oraz reszta postaci z cyklu HP są własnością intelektualną JK Rowling. Ja ich tylko wypożyczam i ee-... molestuję im psychikę ;)


End file.
